RWBY Fanfic The Demon God
by xXGhostPhoenixXx
Summary: A young teenage boy gave up everything he had in order to save a young teenage girl that he didn't even know from a mugger that wanted to rob her, but unfortunately the young teenage boy was shot and killed for getting in the way. But fortunately for him a Goddess was watching his heroic deed and decided to give him a chance to live, but in a new world called Remnant.
1. Chapter 1 Trouble with a Capital Y!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rwby or any of it's characters, I only own the OCs. I don't own any of JPDE's characters I only own my OCs. Please support Rooster Teeth and the creators of JPDE. This**** RWBY Fanfic may contain spoilers, so read at your own risk. Anyways onto the STORY!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Telepathy)**

**Chapter 1**

**Trouble with a capital Y!**

Somewhere near an alleyway a teenage looking boy with black hair and silver highlights. The boy was wearing a tattered black trench coat with a silver T-SHIRT underneath. He was also wearing a black and silver stripped cargo pants, but that was not all that he had on him he was also wearing a pair of black combat boots too. The teenage looking boy also had a pair of dark silver colored gauntlets on each of his arms.

The teenage looking boy was walking towards a club called Junior's. When he entered the club's little hallway he heard a man say "Your going to pay for that!" "What the hell is going on in there?!" The teenage looking boy said to himself as he opened a set of double doors.

"Hey Junior I don't know if this is a good time, but I came here just like you asked me too." The teenage looking boy said as he leaned against a nearby wall. "Good timing kid can you do me a favour and get rid of this pest before I tell you what you want to know." Junior said as he pointed at a blond haired girl with shot gun looking gauntlets on each of her ams.

"You know this little favour is going to cost you Junior." The teenage looking boy said with a serious look. "Yeah I know the drill, but can you do this for me and I'll get your payment, while you deal with her." "Your in luck Junior I've been pretty bored the last couple of weeks, so I will only charge you half as much since you are providing entertainment for me this time."

"Uh okay I don't know what the heck is going on here, but are we going to fight pretty boy or are we going to gossip and do each other's nails." The blond haired girl said with a smug smile. "You know what I'll give you the first move Blondie I'm feeling pretty generous today, but don't expect me to hold back just because you are a girl." The teenage looking boy said as got into his combat stance.

The blond haired girl did the same and went into her own combat stance. "Don't tell me that you two are going to fight in here right?" Junior asked with a worried look. "Sadly yeah we kinda have to, but don't worry about the damages I will pay for it with my own money." The teenage looking boy said as he charged at the blond haired girl who also decided to do the same.

"I guess we both are close range fighter." The teenage looking boy said as he dodged the girl's fist and punched her in her side with his own fist. "But I am a better fighter overall." The teenage looking boy said smugly. "Oh yeah prove it!" The blond haired girl said as she fired her shot gun gauntlets at the teenage looking boy, who managed to deflect it with his own gauntlets.

"Alright I'll admit you are pretty good, but I am better!" The blond haired girl said. "Ha! If you think that then I guess I should tell you how wrong you are." The teenage looking boy said as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the blond haired girl. The girl's eyes started to go wife in shock as she suddenly felt immense pain in her gut. She was then sent flying into a wall, but when she hit the wall it created a massive indent in the wall.

"Jesus if I didn't know he was paying for the damages that would have seriously made a dent in my wallet." Junior said as he continued to watch the two fight. "Okay that seriously hurt..." The blond haired girl started to say as she pealed herself off of the wall, but then she suddenly stopped. The blond haired girl then suddenly notice that a lock of her hair was slowly falling towards the ground.

"**You bastard**!" The blond haired girl shouted in mad rage, which caused a burning yellow aura to start forming around her. Her eyes then turned from a lilac color to a deep red color. 'So this is how Yang's semblance looks up close. It's pretty cool I guess, but mines better.' The teenage looking boy thought as he suddenly dodged one of Yang's fist.

"**Quit dodging damn it**!" Yang shouted as she launched a barrage of punches at the teenage looking boy, who dodged all of them with ease. "Nope!" The teenage looking boy said with a sly smile. (Your messing with her aren't you Midnight.) A feminine voice said telepathically. (Yup!) Midnight replied.

(Are you honestly that bored?) The feminine voice asked. (You have no right to judge me Lilith! You would do the same damn thing too!) Midnight said. (Who said I was judging Midnight.) (Knowing you probably were judging me behind my back.) (I would never do such a thing I am a goddess after all.) Lilith said with a smug smile. (You and your holy bull shit.)

Lilith then started to laugh at what Midnight said. (Well you also have a part of that holy bull shit inside of you too.) (Yeah and whose fault is that?!) Midnight questioned her. (Are you blaming me for what I thought was best for you.) (Shut it you damn reincarnation Goddess.) (You should probably focus on the fight instead of me Midnight.) Lilith said teasingly.

(Your an asshole you know that.) (Rude!) Lilith replied with a small smile. Midnight mentally rolled his eyes as he dodged a right hook from Yang. He then jumped away from her and started to yawn. "You know I am actually getting bored of this fight, so let's finish this!" Midnight said as he rushed at her with an incredible amount of speed.

He then punched her so hard in the gut that she was sent flying through a window, but before that happened her aura broke first. "Alright Junior tell me what I want to know and also don't forget to pay me for this little favour of yours Junior." Midnight said menacingly. Meanwhile outside of the club a young girl with silver eyes walked towards Yang who was laying down on the ground unconsciously.

"Yang are you alright?" "Oh hey Ruby did you get the license plate on that bastard who sent me flying?!" Yang said deliriously before she went out cold. "There's someone who's even stronger than Yang is in Vale? I wonder what kind of weapon they wield.?!" The girl who was now known as Ruby said to herself as she tried to pick up the blond haired girl. "I better bring Yang back home and tell Dad that there is someone who's strong enough to send Yang flying." Ruby said to herself as she started walk away while carrying her sister on her back. "Jesus Yang! Your so heavy!" Ruby whined.


	2. Chapter 2 Confronting a Thief!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rwby or any of it's characters, I only own the OCs. I don't own any of JPDE's characters I only own my OCs. Please support Rooster Teeth and the creators of JPDE. This**** RWBY Fanfic may contain spoilers, so read at your own risk. I'm so happy to see that many of you guys like my story, so I decided to publish another chapter a lot earlier than I was planning to. Anyways enjoy a extra chapter! Oh by the way before I forget to say this I'm planning to publish a chapter every week or so.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Telepathy)**

**Chapter 2**

**Confronting a Thief?!**

"I always payback my favors and you know that kid. You two go get what we owe the kid here." Junior said as he pointed at two of his henchmens. The two henchmens nodded and went to the back of the club that was behind the bar area. "The man you are looking for just came in a couple of minutes ago just before you came in and he payed me to lend him some of my henchmens that way he can use them to rob some places tomorrow." Junior said as he walked towards the bar area.

Midnight followed him and then he said "Do you know the name of the places he's going to rob?" "No he wouldn't tell me." Junior said as two of his mens brought out a huge box made out of wooden planks." "Alright thanks for the information Junior and here take this." Midnight said as he put a bag of golden favour coins on the counter.

"Holy crap there is like hundreds of them in here. Where did you get this many kid?" Junior asked. "That's a good question Junior, but it is also a question that I have no intention of answering." Midnight smiled viciously as he took the box from the two henchmens with one hand. "With this many coins you could have asked anyone to do you this favor kid. Why did you choose us?" Junior asked. "You sure do ask a lot of questions Junior." Midnight replied.

"Yeah I kinda have to when someone ask my men and I to steal some experimental Atlesian tech." "Listen Junior all you need to know is that the person I work for has banned me from ever messing with experimental tech in front of him and his people, so guess what I'm going to do." "Continue to mess with experimental tech?" Junior said as more of a question than an answer.

"Good job Junior I guess your not as stupid most people think you are." Midnight said as he took out a cube like device and pressed a hidden button on it, which caused it to transform into a huge black bladed sword. "Ladies and gents let me introduce you to my sword the black reaper it is made from a indestructible material that would put others to shame!" Midnight said as he held his huge black bladed sword in one hand.

One of Junior's henchmen was about to touch it, but Midnight slapped his hand away and then said "I wouldn't touch the blade if I were you because this sword is also known as the demon sword that steals souls, Sourusutīrā." "Gesundheit." One of the henchmen said.

"What?! You don't believe me? Oh well I don't care if you do or don't. Catch you later Junior I'm going back home." Midnight said as he walked out of the the club, but before he did he used his semblance to consume the box he was given in darkness.

A day has passed since Midnight beat Yang in a fist fight. He was now walking through the street in search for the man he was looking for, when suddenly his scroll started to ring. "Great what does that pricks want now." Midnight said to himself as he picked up the call. "I specifically told you that you shouldn't draw attention towards yourself!" A man on the other end of the call shouted as Midnight hold his scroll away from his ear because he some how knew the man was going to tell at him.

"That's not what you told me, you damn prick! You told me to gather the attention of a certain individual who shall not be named, which means that I can do whatever it takes to get that man's attention." "Yeah, but I also said that you shouldn't cause too much for the citizens of Vale too." "Well I guess miss that part, but you should be glad because I found out that a certain criminal is going to make his move today."

"How did you find out?!" The man yelled again. "As soon as you stop yelling at me I will damn it!" Midnight yelled back at him. "Fine, but you better tell me how you found out about his next move." The man said. "Remember how I told you that I used be a mercenary/assassin?"

"Yeah what about it?" "Well I made a name for myself back then, but most importantly I also these golden coins that are worth a lot in the criminal underworld." "If you were to give it to someone then they can ask you or someone else for a favor which they can't refuse because once they do the favour then they get the coin or coins that the person used for that favor."

"Although there are certain times they can refuse if the favor is way too dangerous then they won't do it." "Oh I get it can I use it?' The man asked. "I don't think so because people would recognize you immediately. It has to be someone who's not connected to the council because the people you are going to ask are not exactly law followers if you know what I mean."

All of sudden Midnight heard a window break with his excellent wolf ears that were located on top of his head. "I call you back later I think the man I am looking for is making his move." Midnight said. "Alright, but also be careful Midnight he is not an easy person to take down." The man said. "I already know how powerful he is Jimmy, I fought him many times before, but this time it's going to be different." Midnight said as he ended the call.

"Alright Roman let's see who's stronger now." Midnight said as he ran towards where he heard the noise. As soon as he go there he saw the man he was looking for pointing a cane like gun at a girl with a huge scythe. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The orange haired man said as he fired his cane like gun at the girl, which unleashed a red blast at the girl.

'Well crap I'm going to have to use one of my trump cards in order to get over there in time to save that girl.' Midnight thought. "Armour on!" Midnight shouted which caused his gauntlets to extend and cover his whole body in a dark silver looking knights armour. "Leg and back thrusters full power!" Midnight shouted again as he started running even faster than he has before.

When Midnight got there he grabbed the girl and jumped away from the blast and onto a building nearby. "Are you alright?" Midnight asked in a robotic voice as he put the girl down. 'Holy crap I just rescued Ruby Rose!' Midnight thought. "Oh my gosh that is a cool looking armour I bet it has weapons built into it right?!" Ruby asked in excitement. "Uh yeah." Midnight said bluntly.

'She's just as hyper active as I used to remember, which is pretty cute.' (Aw is my little Midnight falling in love?!) Lilith teased. (I am not falling in love with her. Plus she's way too young for me!) (That didn't stop you before you dated a 16 year old when you were 18.) (That's a two year difference. What we are talking about here is a six year difference which is highly illegal where I come from.)

(You humans and your stupid rules. I'm going to talk to the other gods and goddesses see ya.) 'Good riddence!' Midnight thought. "I should go and stop that guy from getting away. Are you going to be alright on your own here?" Midnight asked. But before she could answer he jumped away. "Sorry Ruby, but you can't handle this guy just yet." Midnight said to himself as he landed on the roof, where Roman was.

"Hello Roman long time no see." "Uh do I know you?" The orange haired man who is now known as Roman said. "Well right now you are unable to tell who I am, but if I do this you will." Midnight removed his armour's helmet and said "Do you remember me now?" "Midnight is that you?" Roman said in confusion. "Yeah it's me." "Look at you, your looking very good for someone who was suppose to be dead."

"We both know that I faked my death because of that bastard who wouldn't let me repay my debt properly." "Well you can hardly blame him because wouldn't you try to stop your best assassin from leaving too." "True, but it was still uncalled for because he could always hire me to do a mission or two." "Well he didn't know that you would become mercenary."

"So how is she?" "Do you mean Neo she's fine, a bit heart broken, but she's fine." "You can tell her I'm alive now, I don't think we will be in danger if she knows that I am alive." "Now for the real reason I am here Roman you need to stop doing these heist it will honestly get you killed man." "Why do you say that?" Roman questioned Midnight.

"Jacques Schnee hired an assassin that is very good at what he does." Midnight said bluntly. "So I'm pretty strong as well." "Slade is a fallen exorcist Roman he will earse you from existence." "Alright I heard enough Midnight, but I can't stop the person I'm working for promised me that Neo and I will have a higher position in the new world they are going to create."

"I tried to warned you, but I guess I am going to have to kick your ass that way it can get through you thick skull." Midnight said while sighing. He then unsheated Sourusutīrā from it's sheath and got into his combat stance. "So your taking this fight very seriously Midnight." "If it means protecting her from what's to come then I would do anything for her!" Midnight yelled as he charged at Roman with his sword in hand.

"Where did you get that sword it looks like your father's." Roman said as he blocked Midnight's sword with his cane. "I guess my father didn't bother telling you that he was going to die after all. My father gave it to me by sending it to me with the last of his magic before he was killed by Slade." "Wait Slade the man you were talking about before killed your father?"

"With some help, but yeah he did." Midnight replied as he pushed Roman back with his sword." "So that's why you want me to stop robbing the Schnees of their dust." "Yeah pretty much, but I'm guessing this won't change a thing right?" "You darn right you are I'm going to kill that bastard who killed my best friend. So why does your father sword look so different?"

"I used my magic to modify it that way I can use it the way I want to." "Which means?" "It can change forms." "Oh right, but how did you convince the demonic spirit that lives inside the sword to let you modify it?" Midnight smiled viciously and then said "I told it that if she wants to consume anymore souls then she is going to have to let me modify the sword that way I can use it with what I learned from the Assassin King."

"Your just as cold hearted as your father you know that." "Meh." Midnight replied sluggishly as he stabbed his sword into the ground. "Your telling me! I was hoping that he would at least be a bit better than his father!" A feminine childish voice said out loud while pouting adorably. "Who said that?!" Roman said as he started to look around the area. "Can you get off my shoulder Auriana." Midnight said to a very tiny and very pale skinned red haired girl that was sitting on his left shoulder.

"Did you just fully awaken the demonic spirit that resides in the sword Midnight!?" Roman asked with a shocked expression. "Unfortunately no I technically did not, my demonic form did though and now she just shows up whenever she pleases." Midnight replied boredly. "So you managed to do something that took your father ages to do in your teenage years right?"

"Well technically you were there when it happened, but I guess you didn't see the part where I lost control of my demonic form and almost killed everyone in the area, including Neo too." "You did what?!" Roman shouted. "Relax I didn't hurt her much, anyways are we going to continue our fight or what?!" "I swear you and your father is the exact same when it comes to fighting." Roman mumbled as he got into his own combat stance, but when he was about to attack he heard a feminine voice. "So many stairs!" Ruby said as Midnight put on his helmet. Auriana decided that now was the time to disappear and left without saying a word.

"Why did you leave me back there?!" Ruby whined. Midnight sighed and then said "Because your not ready to fight someone like him." "I have you know that I am more than ready to fight someone like him." Ruby said while pouting. "Oh really then you wouldn't mind proving it to me." Midnight said smugly.

"Fine I'll show you how strong I am!" Ruby said as she charged at Roman with her huge Scythe, but before she could get close to him a multi colored haired girl got in the way and sent her flying by kicking her in the gut. Luckily Midnight caught her before she was sent flying off of the roof. "Damn are you alright?" Midnight said as he continued to stare at the multi colored haired girl who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, but that's what Midnight thought until he saw a airship in front of him that Roman just got on.

Midnight put Ruby down and charged at the multi colored haired girl. 'I can't believe she's actually here I would have thought that Roman would have kept her in hiding for a little while like the show.' Midnight thought as he continued to charge at the person he cares for the most.

"Damn it Neo why did you have to show up now." Midnight said to himself as he swung his sword down at her, but she managed to block it with her umbrella like weapon. Roman decided to go immediately to the cockpit in order to tell the pilot something. "We are going to need your help back here!" Roman said. The pilot who was a very young women got up and headed to the back of the airship while Roman took the controls.

Neo unkownly tried to push Midnight back, but he kept pushing his sword down on her. "I don't want to fight you Neo, but I will if I have to!" Neo stared at the person in the dark silver knight armour in surprise, but before she could say something in sign language the young women on the ship shot a fire blast at Midnight.

Luckily Midnight dodged at the last second by back flipping out of the way. But when he finally landed on his two feet Neo was already on the airship and they were about to make their escape until a blond haired women with glasses launched a bit of debris at the airship, but with Roman's excellent piloting skills he managed to dodge a serious blow to the airship. "Rifle mode." Midnight said as his sword transformed into a rifle which he then used to shoot at the airship.

But his shots were blocked by the women in the airship. "Damn I guess I am going to have to use my heavy explosive ammo." Midnight said to himself as he changed out the clip he was using for another clip, but once he did the young women started firing at him and at the blond haired women. 'Damn it I wish I didn't have to do this to you Cindy, but I guess I have no choice.' Midnight thought as he dodged her attacks.

But once he saw an opening he fired his rifle at her. Which she took to the chest because she couldn't block it in time. The young women inside of the airship hit the wall on the other side of the airship. "Ah that hurts." The young women said. "We should probably get out of here we are out matched thanks to those two out there." Roman said with an annoyed look.

Ruby suddenly snapped out of it and got ready to fire her weapon, which was now transformed into a sniper rifle. "I got an idea, but I am going to need your help." The young women said to the multi colored haired girl. Neo nodded and offered her hand to help her get back onto her feet. Which the young women took. "When I say go I want you to use your semblance to create another fire blast that I'm going to fire at them alright." Neo nodded her head in agreement as she got ready to do what she said.

"Alright go!" The young women shouted as she fired a huge fire blast at the three. Neo did the same and also fired a illusion of the young women's fire blast. "Get behind me I'm going to build a wall to protect us from the fire blast!" The blond haired women said. "Ha! This is something I can easily deal with, just protect the girl alright while I deal with this!" Midnight shouted vas he walked towards the two blast.

"Demon katana mode, Sourusutīrā!" Midnight shouted as his rifle turned into a very long one/two handed katana sword that has a black handle and red diamonds in it. The collar of the katana was red and the blade was entirely black, but with a couple of blood red zigzagging lines coming from the tip of the blade. The blade of the katana also had very ancient writings on it that were incredibly hard to read because the language has been dead for centuries.

A small, but noticable dark aura was being unleashed from Sourusutīrā. "What do you need master?" A feminine, but childish voice asked. "I don't need anything I just wanted to show off a bit." Midnight replied as he suddenly started running towards the two blast. "Is that person in the armour crazy Uncle and how does he know my name?" Neo said in sign language. "Yeah a bit, but I'm surprised that you haven't recognized that the person you were fighting was your ex boyfriend Neo." Roman replied as he started to use the borrowed time that the two gave him to make their get away.

"Are you messing with me Uncle because if you are then I don't want to talk to you anymore." Neo replied in sign language. "Don't be like that Neo and no I'm not messing with you he actually faked his death back then in order to be free of the Assassin King." "He did what?!" Neo replied in confusion. "He faked his own death Neo, so he didn't actually die back then on that mission." "Why didn't he tell me that he was going to do that?!" Neo asked angrily.

"Because he needed you to cry for him when you were at the funeral that way the Assassin King would really believe that he actually died in that mission." Roman replied while trying to calm her down. "Dimension multi slasher!" Midnight shout as he swung his katana so fast that it looked invisible to the naked eye. When Midnight sheathed his katana in the sheath that suddenly appeared in his left hand the two blast exploded as he walked towards the wall that the blond haired women made.


	3. Chapter 3 Being Recruited!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rwby or any of it's characters, I only own the OCs. I don't own any of JPDE's characters I only own my OCs. Please support Rooster Teeth and the creators of JPDE. This**** RWBY Fanfic may contain spoilers, so read at your own risk. Anyways onto the STORY!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Telepathy)**

**Chapter 3**

**Being Recruited!**

"It's safe to come out now." Midnight said as he attached Sourusutīrā's sheath to his side. "Wow that was awesome!" Ruby shouted in excitement. "Yeah I know I'm awesome aren't, but the sucky thing is that they got away." "You two are coming with me." The blond haired women said. "Nope!" Midnight replied as he started to run away, but was stopped by an invisible force. "Alright very funny can you let go of me now lady." Midnight said in annoyance.

"Only if you promise to come along peacefully." The blond haired women replied. "Hell no! You think I would let a random stranger take me somewhere I don't know." "Language!" Ruby said to Midnight. "You do know that I am a huntress right, which means you will have to listen to me because I have the authority to make you do so." "If you think that's going to scare me into doing what you want me to do then you are wrong lady." Midnight said as he fired a blast of shot gun shells from his right guantlet at her, which caused her to let go of her hold on him in order to block the attack.

But while she was doing that Midnight used the diversion he just to created to get away. While Midnight was escaping he heard footsteps from behind him. He then turned around and noticed that Ruby was following him. "Why are you following me?" Midnight asked her. "Because I want you to hear her out she might offer us a reward or something for trying to stop that man from robbing the store." Ruby said. "Listen kid the world doesn't work like that. The world is not sun shine and rainbows like you might think. Trust me the world is an incredibly hard place to live in and it's truly not a forgiving place either." Midnight said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"He's right Miss Rose the world is not always a happy/good place to live in." A gray haired man with glasses said. Midnight unsheated his katana and got into a combat stance. "Who are you and what do you want from us?!' Midnight yelled at the man. "Relax young man I'm not here to hurt you." The gray haired man said. "Sorry, but I'm not that gullible. Life taught me to always be on guard because danger could come from those you least expect." Midnight replied. "Those are great words to live by. Who told you those words if you don't mind me asking." The gray haired man said. "My father." Midnight said while staring the man in front of him in the eyes.

"Oh he must have been a very wise man." "Yeah he was." Midnight replied. "Why are you doing here Ozpin?" The blond haired women from before asked the gray haired man. "You were taking a bit too long so I came here to check on you." Ozpin said. "The boy in front of you is the reason why I was taking too long he refused to come quietly."

"Mr. Morningstar would you please come with us we would like to talk to both of you." Ozpin said calmly. "I don't know how you know my name, but if you think I'm going to go anywhere with you than you are wrong." Midnight said viciously. "I should have known that you would be as cautious as your father was when I first met him." Ozpin said. "You knew my father?" "Yes I did he was a good friend of mine back then." "Ozpin you can't mean that this child that gave me a lot of trouble is Cole Morningstar's kid?!"

"Yes this young man is his son, although we can't see his face he is in fact his son because the sword he is wielding belongs to Cole and he would never give anyone that sword except his own kids, but he would only give them that sword if something happened to him that forced him to do that." "I'm guessing you don't know that my old man is dead right?" "I came to multiple conclusion, but this conclusion surprises me the most because your father was an incredible huntsman." "Huh I didn't know that, oh well I guess he didn't feel like it was nessceray for me to know that." "So how's your mother?" Ozpin asked. Midnight gaze darken and he coldly said "She's... gone too." "Oh I'm sorry about that." Ozpin apologized.

"It's fine." Midnight said as he pressed a hidden button on his gauntlets, which caused his armour to disappear until only his gauntlets were left. Ozpin stared at Midnight who had silver tipped wolf ears on his head. "Your a faunus?" Ozpin asked in confusion. "Yeah you got a problem with that?" Midnight said coldly. "No it's just I thought that both of your parents were humans." "That's to be expected I guess my father was very good at hiding his ears and tail too." Midnight replied as leaned against a building's wall.

"Hmm this is very interesting, but let's get back to what we were talking about before." Ozpin said. "Before we go any further let me guess you want me and the girl over there to join your school right?" "Yes I want you to join my school because your skills would help inspire the other students to train a lot harder in order to get stronger because humanity needs all the strong fighters we can get in order to earse the threat outside of the kingdoms walls." "No thanks I'm not interested because I doubt I would get any stronger if I were to fight weaklings, now if this is all you want from me I'm going to leave." Midnight said as he started to walk away. "What if I were to offer you this as a compromise, if you were to join my school and help inspire my students in order to get them train to get stronger, then I would offer you some training that will also help you become stronger than you already are."

"I would probably say count me in, but when are we going to train because I expect that you would be so busy being the headmaster and all." "I'm not busy in the morning, so we can train then." "I should probably warn you old man I'm not much of a morning person, so I probably won't hold back at all since how cranky I would be in the morning." "I'm so confused." Ruby said. "Oh Miss Rose I almost forgot you were here all we were talking about is that both of you will now be given the chance to go to my school, Beacon Academy." "Really?!" Ruby said in a excited tone. "Yes really Miss Rose, but don't expect the exam to be easy, although I can't say the same thing for Mr. Morningstar here because he's just as strong maybe just a little bit stronger than a fourth year student in Beacon." "Ha! You haven't even seen me go all out yet old man I still haven't even used my semblance." Midnight bragged.

"Oh and what is your semblance?" Ozpin asked curiously. "You are going to have to wait and see." "I'm glad that you are on board with the idea Mr. Morningstar, but you are going to have to wait a couple of days until we start your special training sessions." "That's fine with me I got other things to do." "I'll see you both tomorrow at Beacon." Ozpin said as he started walking away with Glynda, but by the time Ruby turned around to talk to Midnight he was already gone. "Aw I was hoping to ask him about his armour and weapon." Ruby said to herself while pouting.


	4. Chapter 4 Midnight's Past!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rwby or any of it's characters, I only own the OCs. I don't own any of JPDE's characters I only own my OCs. Please support Rooster Teeth and the creators of JPDE. This**** RWBY Fanfic may contain spoilers, so read at your own risk. Anyways onto the STORY!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Telepathy)**

**Chapter 4**

**Midnight's Past?!**

After what happened with Ozpin, Midnight went straight to his home to go to bed, but when he entered his apartment he saw a multi colored haired girl sitting on his couch watching TV. She was also eating the ice cream that he was saving for later. "Neo how did you find out about this place?" "That's a good question, but I also have several for you too, you two timing bastard!" Neo said in sign language angrily. "What am I not good for you?!" Neo also said in sign language too.

"Neo I don't know what you are talking about. Your the first and only person I have ever dated and technically we still are dating, so why would I betray my girlfriend's trust when she's the only person I care about the most." "Then who was that girl that was with you?!" "I don't know who she was Neo. By the time I got there, she was already fighting your Uncle." "Oh ok, but why didn't you come and get me after the funeral?" Neo asked in sign language.

"That was my original plan, but once I saw the Assassin King's goons tailing you I decided against it." "Oh ok." Neo replied sadly as she sat there waiting for Midnight to say something. After a couple of minutes of silence Midnight said "Hey Neo." "Yeah?" "After being by myself for so long there is one thing I missed, do you know what that is?" "No what?" "**You**. I missed having you by my side Neo." "Aw I missed having you by my side too hubby!" Neo said in sign language as she got up and hugged Midnight.

"Hey Neo do you want to go to school with me tomorrow." Midnight said. "Uh what?" Neo said in confusion. "I made a deal with the headmaster of Beacon he wants me to "inspire" his students while I'm there and in exchange he trains me to become even stronger than I am now." "Why do you want to become stronger than you are now? Right now you could probably take down a Goliath especially with that extra power boost you get from transforming into your demon form." Neo said in sign language.

"We both know that I can't control that form very well Neo, I can just as easily go berserk and kill everybody around me." Midnight said with a sad look. "Listen if something like that happens then I will try and stop you from going berserk." Neo said in sign language, but right after she said that she grabbed both sides of Midnight face and brought it close to her own, which made it a really uncomfortable position to be in for Midnight because of their height difference.

Midnight being 5'8' and all, while Neo was standing at her short 4'10' height. "This is something I don't miss Neo, trying to get a kiss from you is a pain in my ass because of how damn short you are compared to me." Neo slammed her stiletto down on top of Midnight's feet. "Ow babe that hurt!" Neo then took out her scroll while pouting very cutely and started typing, but once she was done she showed it to Midnight.

"I got tired of doing sign language, but that is also what you get for being a meanie! :-P" "Great now your doing emojis again." Midnight said as he picked Neo up and put her on the couch along with himself. "So is that a yes or no Neo?" "Sure why not." Neo said on her scroll. "Alright I'll text the headmaster and tell him I'm bringing along a friend." "He gave you his scroll number?" "Nope I hacked through the kingdoms network and found it." Midnight replied as rubbed his foot that was in a lot of pain, but before he did he took off his black combat boots first.

"Ah so much better." Midnight said in relief. Neo giggled at his antics. "Alright time to text that old bastard." After a couple of minutes of texting back and forth Ozpin decided to let Neo into his schoo, but only if Midnight and Neo participate in the entrance exam. Midnight also had to promise to show Ozpin what he can really do when he goes all out in the entrance exam. "Well I got you in the school, but first we have to pass the entrance exam first before he actually let's you in because he wants to see what you are capable of."

Neo nodded her head in understanding. "By the way your new name is Nina Scarlet, so get use to it." "Why did you put that as my name on the transcript?" Neo asked. "Because the girl from before is going to be at that school too, so you kind of have to change your name and appearance unless you want to get caught by her." Midnight replied. "At least you kept my last name the same hubby." Neo said through her scroll as she started to yawn.

"Yeah I knew that you would like to keep some part of yourself still, even though you are supposed to be hiding who you are." "Thanks hubby, but I think now is a good time to go to sleep, so where's your bed?" "I should have known you would have wanted to stayed the night. Did you tell your Uncle that your going to stay the night?" "I'm not a child Midnight I don't have to tell him everything I'm going to do." Neo said through her scroll.

"You know he's going to worry about you if you don't." "Fine, but you are going to have to let me play with your wolf ears while we cuddle in bed together." "Why are you like this Neo?" Midnight said under his breath. "What? Short and sexy?!" "Yeah, but you missed one you are also sassy too." Midnight said as he started to walk away from her. "Aw thanks hubby you are making me blush." Neo said in sign language.

"I'm going to go take a shower before going to bed." Midnight replied while ignoring what she said in sign language. "You want me to join you~" Neo asked in a seductive tone. "No I want you to tell Roman that you are staying the night." Midnight said bluntly. "Your so mean!" Neo said while pouting. "I'm not mean, I'm just coldly calculating everything that happened in my life so far."

"Are you right Midnight?" She asked with a worried look written across her face. "Yeah it's just so much has happened that I didn't even have the chance to grieve for the people I care for who lost their lives while fighting either with or for me and my twin sister." "You have a sister?!" "Yeah, but I lost her a long time ago and when you and your Uncle found me that's when I lost her and majority of my family." Midnight explained with a sad look written across his face.

"But that's what I thought until one day I met my father and he told me what truly happened that very day." Midnight continued his explanation. "Midnight... You don't have to worry... Because you are not alone you have my Uncle and I to watch your back for you." Neo said in sign language as she touched the right side of his face lovingly.

"Thank you Neo I needed that. Now go to bed we have a long day waiting for us tomorrow." Midnight said as he walked into the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom he turned on the shower that way Neo wouldn't he hear what he was going to say next. "My past is catching up to me pretty fast, but I hope it doesn't come to bite me in the butt in a bad way."

(Oh trust me Midnight it will and it's not going to be very pretty when it does.) (Oh great more bull shit to deal with, but where were you Lilith?) Midnight asked in telepathy. (I told you that I was going to go chat with the other gods and goddesses of our world.) (Yeah, but that was like several hours ago Lilith.) (Well I lost track of time, so what did I miss?) Lilith said while shrugging even though she knew that Midnight couldn't see her doing so.

(Not much I practically joined Ozpin side in the war because he might be planning to use the training he's about to give me as excuse to wrap me in his little/not so little shadow war. Oh and you missed a very touching moment with Neo and I.) (Oh fun well good luck with that, I'm going to go and monitor the mortals in your old world. Oh and by the way you are going to have another thing to worry about pretty soon~) Lilith said slyly.

(The hell you mean about that Lilith?!) (You'll see~) Lilith said in a mocking tone as her presence in the world disappeared. "Damn that goddess! She really likes to see me struggle in this world." Midnight said to himself as he prepared to take a shower. After a couple of minutes Midnight came out of the bathroom in a silver tank top and black sweat pants. "Alright time for bed." Midnight said to himself tiredly. Once he got into his room he tossed himself on to the bed, but then he heard a sudden feminine eep under the covers.

"Oh sorry Neo I forgot you were there." "It's okay." Neo tried to say, but it was barely a whisper. But luckily Midnight heard her with his excellent hearing. "Neo you shouldn't try to speak, I don't want you to feel any pain when you don't have to." Midnight said caringly. Neo nodded and Midnight pulled the covers over him and put his right arm on Neo's body caressing her lovingly.

He then brought her closer to him and said quietly "Goodnight my love." Midnight the kissed her fore head and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 A Nightmare of the Past!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rwby or any of it's characters, I only own the OCs. I don't own any of JPDE's characters I only own my OCs. Please support Rooster Teeth and the creators of JPDE. This**** RWBY Fanfic may contain spoilers, so read at your own risk. And thank you for reviewing my story Mr. Anonymous and I am glad you like it. I'm honestly trying really hard to not make Midnight way too over powered, but him being a half God/demon he is going to be most likely the most powerfulest character in the story sadly because I doubt anyone without magic can compete with him, well besides the pro huntsmen who have a lot more experience than him. Also I'm writing a new RWBY FANFIC that is going to be a lot different from this one with a slightly less over powered character than this story so look out for that one because I am going to be publishing chapter 1 very soon! Amyways onto the STORY!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Telepathy)**

**Chapter 5**

**A Nightmare of the Past?!**

A couple hours later after both Neo and Midnight fell asleep Midnight started to stir in his sleep. "Where am I?" Midnight said as he looked around a very dark room that surprisingly he couldn't see through that well, even with his faunus like gifts. "Why?" A small, but masculine voice said. "Is some body there?" Midnight asked. "Why?" The voice said again. "Why what?" Midnight asked in confusion.

"Why didn't you save her?!" The voice said ferociously as it suddenly appeared in front of Midnight and the same time lightning sounded in the background. Which illuminated a bloody grotesque being in front of Midnight. "N-No it can't be! Y-Your supposed to be dead!" Midnight shouted in fear, which caused the bloody grotesque being in front of him to lung at him.

Midnight screamed "No!" so loud that it managed to wake him and Neo up at the same time. "Are you alright?!" Neo said while in pain. Midnight's heart was beating so fast that he was afraid that it might pop out of his chest. He then looked at Neo and nodded. "Was it the same nightmare as back then?" Neo asked in agony. "Yeah, but it happens a lot less frequently now." "Oh that's good then." Neo replied as she put a hand on her throat.

"Neo move your hand I'm going to help relieve the pain in your throat because I don't think I can go back to sleep now." "How?! I thought the doctor said it was impossible for them to do something like that." "Neo did you just forget that I have magic?" "Maybe~" "Honestly what am I going to do with you babe." Neo shrugs in response. Midnight sighs as he puts his right hand on Neo's throat and then it started to glow a silver colored aura. "So cold." Neo said while twitching.

"Quit twitching damn it! It's making it a lot harder for me to heal you." "Wait heal? I thought you said relieve?!" Neo questioned. "Yeah well I changed my mind because I don't want to keep relieving your pain every time you want to talk." "Since when did you know how to heal people?" "A couple months after I faked my death I experimented with my magic and figured out how to heal people/animals, but I am not that good at it I'm a lot better with offensive and defensive magic."

"Oh... so how long is this going to take you?" Neo asked. "An hour or so, but it also depends on you too." "What do you mean?" "Each time you talk or twitch it causes damages to appear in your throat, which slows down the process. If you were to stop talking then I would finish faster." "Oh ok." Neo replied.

An hour or two later Midnight finally finished. "Finally I'm done! It took so freaking long man!" Midnight said as he leaned on the wooden head board of the bed. "Try to talk Neo." Neo nodded her head and then she said "Um what time is it Midnight?" "It's uh... Crap we need to go now or we'll miss the bull head!" Midnight shouted as he got off the bed and ran to his closet and started changing in front of Neo.

"What heck are you doing Neo! We need to go now!" Midnight shouted as he took off his shirt, which revealed his muscular, but also lean body. Neo stared at Midnight's abs and started drooling. "Neo quit drooling and get dress damn it!" Midnight said as he put on another silver tank top that is actually designed for combat.

He then took his sweat pants off and put on black cargo pants that are also designed for combat too. Midnight then grabbed his black combat boots and then sat on his bed as he put them on and tied them tightly. Midnight went to his closet again and grabbed a tattered black cloak and put it on. "You still have that old thing?" "Yeah I just can't bare to part with it and It's also from a very important event in my life, that I will never forget Neo." Midnight replied as he walked towards her with her own combat clothes.

"Here go change I'll wait for you in the kitchen." Midnight said as he gave it to her, but then all of a sudden Midnight heard a window break. "Stay close to me Neo." Midnight said with a serious expression. He then used his semblance to create a pistol out of the shadow that was near him in his right hand and a dagger in his left. Midnight then went into CQC combat stance.

"Here defend yourself with this." Midnight said as he handed her the dagger he just created. Neo took it and then said "What are we going to do?" "Wow this place is so nice and expensive looking! Your boyfriend must be rich if he can afford all this!" A feminine voice said loudly. "C-Cecilia please stop talking about that your embarrassing me and I'm pretty sure he said back then that he had a girlfriend already." Another feminine voice said while stuttering.

"Alisha your so freaking adorable when your embarrassed!" Cecilia replied as she cupped her breast. "C-CECIELia!" Alisha shouted as she smacked her friend's hands away from her chest. "No fair your breast are so much bigger than mine." Cecilia mumbled.

"Uh should we make ourselves known?" Neo asked unsure of what to make of the situation before them. "Uh yeah let's go before one of them decide to take it way too far." Midnight went towards the door and opened it, but he then regretted when Alisha ran into him and caused them both to fall. "Ow..." Midnight mumbled as he was squeezing something very soft with his right hand. 'What the hell is my hand squeezing?!' Midnight thought as he continued to squeeze whatever is on his hand.

"What the hell are you doing Midnight!" Neo shouted angrily at him as she continued to watch Midnight squeeze Alisha's boob. Alisha picked her head up from Midnight's chest and then noticed that he was squeezing her boob which caused her face to turn crimson. "I-I'm so sorry!" Alisha said as she got up and ran away from him while holding her boobs. Midnight got up and looked at her and his hand back and forth repeatedly. 'Shit don't tell me that old cliche shit that most animes do.' (You did!) Lilith replied. 'Well shit how the hell am I going to fix this?'

(I don't know, but you better think of something quick before your girlfriend decides to rip your head off for what you did.) "Uh well shit I honestly don't know what happened there, but let's pretend that didn't happen ladies." Neo continued to stare at Midnight coldly. "OMG this is way too freaking funny!" Cecelia said while laughing her ass off.

"Uh hey Midnight long time no see." Alisha said awkwardly. "No offense Alisha, but why are you here?" Midnight asked. "You... Don't remember our promise?" Alisha said very quietly. "What did you just say Alisha, I couldn't make out what you were saying." "It's nothing!" Alisha replied quickly while her face turned bright red out of embarrassment. "Oh okay." Midnight said while shrugging.

"Oh my God your so freaking adorable Alisha!" Cecelia said as she tried to groop Alisha, but Alisha stopped her by freezing her in place with her semblance. "You definitely have gotten a lot better at controlling your semblance since the last time I saw you Alisha." "Yeah and I owe it all to you." Alisha said while blushing. "But there are still some times I lose control because I don't have perfect control over it."

"Wait you taught her too Midnight?!" Neo asked in surprise. "Yeah why?" "I thought I was the only one." Neo mumbled quietly to herself. "Anyways back to subject at hand. Why are you here and what does your father want from me because the only way you can find me is with his help." "Father wanted me to give you this." Alisha replied as she opened the satchel that Midnight just now noticed that she had on her body.

She then pulled out a small black case which she then click a button near the handle, which caused it to double in size. "Ha! He actually finished it without my help! How long did it take him to finish it Alisha?" "A month and a half." She replied. "It would have taken him a lot less than that if I were there to help him." Midnight said while scratching his chin while thinking. "Yeah, but thanks to you he managed to finish it a lot earlier than expected." "I'm glad that he was able to understand and use the instructions I left him."

"What in the flipping hell are you two talking about?!" Both Neo and Cecelia said in unison. "My new weapon." Midnight said bluntly. "I thought that thing on your back was your new weapon." Neo said. "Nope this thing is just an enhanced version of my father's weapon. What I have here in my hands is my new weapon that is actually my own." "Didn't you already have one back then when we were doing you know what?" Neo asked. "Yeah, but that useless thing broke when I lost control of my powers it couldn't withstand the full force of my power." "And you think this thing can?" "No I don't think, I know for sure this thing can because if it can't then nothing will." Midnight replied in a serious tone. "Is he really that strong?" Cecelia asked. "Yeah and it's pretty terrifying when he goes all out." Neo replied. "Whelp remind me not to get on his bad side Alisha." "Relax you have nothing to fear as long as you don't intenionally hurt someone I care for then you don't have anything to worry about." "Good because I doubt I can handle you even with my teleportation semblance."

"You have a teleportation semblance?" "Yeah, but it's not that good." "Yet." "Huh?!" Cecelia said dumbfounded to what Midnight said. "I can train you to use it more efficiently and also help you improve it too." "You can do that?" "Yeah I practically mastered my own semblance, but it won't be easy. You will have to go through a lot of stress and emotional trauma in order to access a hidden potential that all semblance have." "Really that doesn't sound that bad." "Trust me it is. Nina and I went through a lot of stress and emotional trauma in order to unlock our potential. We lost a lot of people we cared for in order to become as strong as we are now, but I fear that this may not be enough to fight off the up and coming darkness."

"Okay you are starting to freak me out." Cecelia said as she backed away a bit. "Sorry we should probably go we have somewhere to be." "Midnight do you remember our promise?!" Alisha said boldly while her face was slowly turning red. "Yeah what about it?" "Are you... Going to Beacon?" "Yeah why?" "Can we g-go t-together?" She said while stuttering. Neo frowned and Midnight said "Sure why not, but I should warn you I'm going to use my semblance to go to Beacon because I hate wasting time on a bullhead. So you won't be able to get to see I quote "the amazing view" that the other soon to be students get to see."

"It's fine I already seen it with Cecelia when we went to see the headmaster of Beacon." Alisha replied. "Alright then everybody hold onto me and I will shadow travel us to Beacon." Everybody except Neo in the room started holding Midnight's arms. Neo instead wrapped her arms around Midnight neck from the front, but she had to go on her toes because of their height difference. Neo smiled sadistically at Midnight who rolled his eyes in response. All of sudden they were consumed by a enormous shadow and then they were gone.

Somewhere near a huge tower a huge shadow erupted near a tree that so happened to be next to the building and when it disappeared Neo, Cecelia, Alisha, and Midnight were standing where it once was. "This is Beacon right?" Cecelia asked in confusion. "Oh right I forgot my semblance makes other people dizzy when I use the shadow travel ability of it." Midnight said while scratching the top of his head sheepishly.

"Where's a trash can?" Cecelia said as her face turned green. "Over..." Midnight couldn't even finish what he was saying before she decided to throw up on his shoes. "Ew gross." Neo said in disgust. "Are you alright?" Alisha said with concern. "Yeah I never thought I would get motion sickness considering my semblance." Cecelia replied before having to run towards the trash can where Midnight pointed at. "I'll see you guys later." "W-Where are you going Midnight?" Alisha stuttered. "I'm going to have a chat with the old man about something very important." Midnight said with a devilish grin.

'That Iron bastard is going to pay for this! He shouldn't have hid this from me!' Midnight thought as he started to crack his knuckles. Neo saw him cracking his knuckles and then she said "You want me to come with you?" "No this is personal." Midnight replied as he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the throw up from his shoes. He then threw the handkerchief in the trash can where Cecelia was busy throwing up in and walked towards the tower while Neo was busy pouting in disappointment.

"We should probably go when he gets like this there is no way to reason with him." "What is he planning to do?" Cecelia asked. "Don't know, but it may not be something good knowing him." "Whelp I don't want to be in blast zone when that ship blows. Come on let's go guys." Neo nodded and started to walk away while Alisha stared back at Midnight in concern. Meanwhile with Midnight. "Hey master you should probably calm down I would hate for you to lose control of your powers again." Auriana said out loud. "Leave me be Auriana, I just want to kick that bastard's ass." "And what will that accomplish master? He probably still won't tell you where she is."

"I'll make him by beating the living shit out of him." Midnight replied angrily. "Master we both know that not every situation can be solved by "**beating the shit out of it**"." "I know, but can I still beat the shit out of him?" "Well you could, but that will be one less ally to help you prevent the downfall of beacon." "Tch I honestly hate it when you are right Auriana." "I know, but I have to be the voice of reason here or else you would do something stupid like revealing that you are capable of using magic to the one person that must not know unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Great even more secrets to keep, but can you at least tell me that you also felt a spike of holy energy coming from Cecelia too." "I did, but what are you going to do about it?" "Nothing yet, but if she makes a move then I will too. Now let's get some answers." Midnight continued to walk towards the tower and once he got to the doors he kicked it open, which managed to hit someone on the other side. "I told you not to do that Midnight, but you didn't bother to listen to me."

"Ow." A masculine voice said from the ground as they rubbed their head. "Qrow are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. "Yeah Oz. It must have been my stupid semblance again." "No Qrow I don't think it is this time. Mr. Morningstar why did you decide to kick my door down to get my attention?" "Wasn't trying to get your attention I was trying to get his!" Midnight said angrily as he pointed at a man who was as tall as Ozpin.

"And why would you want his attention?" "Because the bastard decided not to tell me that he found Amber."

"How much have you told the boy General?" Ozpin questioned. "He didn't have to tell me anything Amber already told me everything from the start." "Why would Amber tell a civilian something that we worked hard to keep a secret?" A blond haired women that looked familiar asked. "He's not exactly a civilian Glynda he's actually Atlas's Lieutenant General. He managed to get that rank just last year and he's only been with us for about six months Ozpin, so he has access to a lot of top secret information, but I did not tell him anything about Amber or about the enemy we are currently facing." The General explained.

"What he means to say is that I used to be his Lieutenant General for his army, but not anymore I resign." "Come on Midnight don't be like that the citizens of Atlas need the protection you can provide them." The General pleaded. "I warned you Jimmy before that if you lied to me or his some information from me then I would leave you just the way you were before." Midnight threatened. "I can't believe I lived long enough to see the great General of Atlas pleading to a little kid." The man now known as Qrow said while chuckling.

"Who are you calling a kid you old drunk." "Who are you calling old kid?!" Qrow replied. "I swear to the two holy freaking bastards up there, I'm going to kick your god damn dentures out of your damn mouth if you keep calling me a kid old man!" Midnight replied in annoyance. "Oz can show this kid how too respect their elders?" "See you admitted it yourself!" "God damnit I had enough of you kid!" "And I had enough of your bull shit old man."

Qrow unsheated his sword and Midnight did the same thing. "I wouldn't fight him if I were you. Midnight is..." "Shut it Jimmy! I don't want to hear what you have to say!" Qrow barked. "Qrow I would listen to him if I were you." Glynda tried to calm Qrow down, but it didn't work. "I'm tired of people calling me old and I am also tired of you guys sending me on missions that you guys manage to complete before I find out were the person you are looking for is." Qrow replied as he took a swing from a silver canister.

"If this is damn kid you have been looking for then let me test his damn skills just in case if we so happen to get the wrong guy." "Your going to regret that decision later because I have no intention of holding back against a pro huntsmen." "And that's your cue to bring these two to Forever Fall General because I have a feeling if we let these two fight in the Emerald Forest then they are going to ruin the entrance exam for the other students." Ozpin said. The General sighs and then says "Come on you two let's go blow off some steam."

"Are you sure you want to let those two go and fight in that Forest Ozpin?" Glynda asked. "Yes I believe it's the right choice Qrow needs a way to vent and Mr. Morningstar needs someone who can keep up with himself or he'll lose interest in the deal we made." Ozpin replied. "We probably shouldn't keep the students waiting any longer."


	6. Chapter 6 Qrow VS Midnight!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rwby or any of it's characters, I only own the OCs. I don't own any of JPDE's characters I only own my OCs. Please support Rooster Teeth and the creators of JPDE. This**** RWBY Fanfic may contain spoilers, so read at your own risk. Sorry for posting this really late guys, but I kinda ran into wall while writing this so I decided to take a break from writing this story and wrote The Grandson of Grimm Reaper, which is a story I'm actually proud of more so than this one because I feel like I'm doing something right with it unlike this one. Oh by the way can you guys let me know if you want me to continue this story or focus on the other one because I have been thinking about dropping this story, but I don't know if I should or shouldn't, it all depends on you guys, but I should let you guys know that uploads for this story will be a lot slower because I kinda want to focus on the other story I made. Anyways enough stalling and onto the STORY!**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**(Telepathy)**

**Chapter 6**

**Qrow V.S. Midnight!**

Qrow, Midnight, and General James Ironwood were currently walking towards one of Beacon's training arena. "Why are we going towards a training arena aren't we supposed to be going to Forever Fall?" Qrow asked. "You'll see." The General replied. Once the got there the General clicked a button on his entirely metal right arm, which uncloaked a small personal airship that was slightly infront of the three of them. "Oh cool I guess you finally managed to build one." Midnight said nonchalantly.

"Yeah it was all thanks to you Midnight that we managed to build the technology we needed to build one, but sadly we were only able to make the prototype version not the completed version because we ran out of resources you helped us create." "I'm guessing that this is ALS another reason why you want to keep me around right?" "Yes it is Midnight. We need your help in order to create weapons that would help us fight against the Grimm more efficiently." "What you actually mean is that you also want to use my knowledge in order to combat the Grimm, but also her too." Midnight replied knowing that he was right.

"Yes we would like your help in that matter too." "Fine, but I have two conditions that you must meet first." "Sure what are they?" The General asked. "You can't hide anymore information from me that might side me in the future and you must give me access to what you banned me from using." "The first one I can do, but the second one is a no can do, we both know if I do you will create something so dangerous that it will cause major commotion just like what happened last time." "What it wasn't my fault that the village I was flying above of was going to be attacked by a horse of Grimm." "I know, but you could have killed that horde more subtly."

"We both know that I don't do subtle, General." Midnight said emotionlessly. "I know and I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories." "Let's just go." Midnight replied as he boarded the ship. Qrow just stood there in silence trying to figure out what just happened in front of him. "Qrow let's go." The General said. "Before we go can I ask you something Jimmy?" "It's about Midnight right?" "Yeah can you tell me why he's like this." "Sadly I can not because even I don't know why he's like this either." The General replied. "Really? Didn't you try to find out about his past?"

"Yeah I did, but I couldn't find anything." "That's weird. Usually you would at least find something like where he used to live or something of the sort." Qrow replied as he scratched his chin. "We should probably go Midnight gets very impatient very fast." The General said as he started to walk towards the ship." "Hey Jimmy why are you trying so hard to get him back? Can't you get another agent to do what he does?" "Qrow no else can do what he does. The kid is a monster when it comes to combat. He never misses his target and he completes the missions I assign him the day I assign them. Besides his personality he is the best agent/Lieutenant General Atlas ever had."

"What about your other agent?" "What about Winter?" The General asked. "Can't she do what he does?" "No, sadly she can not. The first time they met he irritated her enough that they ended up settling their differences in a fight." "Who won?" "Midnight. He utterly destroyed her in the fight and guess what he wasn't even going all out against her. Even though Winter is a pro huntress she doesn't have as much experience as you or I do." "Still if he can beat Winter then he's at least on the level of a pro, which means he has more than a fair amount of experience in this field and it also means I can't be to careless in this fight."

"Your definitely right about that Qrow." "Hey Jimmy did he use his semblance in the fight against her?" "Yeah, but not to it's fullest potential." "So he halfed assed it" "Yes if you want to say it like that then yeah he "halfed assed it" in the fight against Winter Schnee." "So I'm going to have to fight this kid seriously if I want to win then." "Qrow if you can make him take the fight seriously too. I want to see what he can do when he's going all out." "Wait not even you have ever seen him go all out?!" "Sadly no all I know is he is capable of taking down a Goliath all on his own with the equipment he has on him which are the most deadliest equipment I ever seen."

"How did he get his hands on something like that?" "A scientist that I have in my army and him made it, although he could have made it on his own if he had the resources and if he took the time too." "That's pretty insane. Why would you let him create something like that." "Because he told me that there would be little risk if only one person had it and he promised me that he would use it on our enemies." "Do you even know how stupid that sounds Jimmy?!" "Are you really going to trust a kid's word Jimmy!" Qrow shouted.

"Qrow he's not a kid he's actually more mature than most adults I know." The General replied. "Are you trying to insult me Jimmy." Qrow said bluntly. "Hey are you two going to keep bickering or am I going to have to go over there and break you two up before it escalates." Qrow and the General looked at each other and then they turned their cheeks the other way. Then they both walked inside to find Midnight in the pilot seat. "Why are you doing in the pilot seat?" Qrow asked. "What does it look like I'm doing old man?! I'm planning to drive this thing to the forest." "Can you even pilot this thing?" Qrow asked.

"Of course I can I'm the one who designed it in the first place." Midnight replied as flipped a couple switchs and then he put his hands on the steering wheel just as it started to hover above the ground. "You might want to hold onto something Qrow, Midnight is the kind of driver that likes to drive fast." "I should have flown there instead damn it." Qrow groaned in annoyance as the airship shot off the ground in a incredibly fast pace. After a couple of minutes the airship landed in a forest of red-leafed trees. "Alright we are finally here." Midnight said.

"No shit Sherlock." Qrow groaned as he went outside of the airship and three up on a nearby tree. "Stupid semblance." Qrow muttered out as he threw up again. "That was definitely a lot of turbulence we faced today I wonder what's up with the weather today?" Midnight asked himself. "I believe I can answer that question for you Midnight." "Really? I never pegged you as the sciency type General." "I'm not it's just I know the cause of the turbulence." "And that is?" "Qrow's semblance?" "What about his semblance?" "Qrow's semblance is bad luck, which means it cause bad things to happen around him or to him. Sadly he doesn't have much control over it."

"How can a pro huntsmen have barely any control over their semblance?! They are supposed to be the best of the best damn it!" Midnight shouted in outrage. "I lost faith in you guys already. If you guys can't even control your semblance then what use are you guys to humanity!" "Ha if you think mastering a uncontrollable semblance is easy then you try it." Qrow shouted back at Midnight. "Mines wasn't uncontrollable, but it was a lot harder to make it manifest then most and it was also a lot harder to use in combat than most semblances out there."

"Prove it." Qrow replied. "I can't because I already mastered it." "That's not possible it takes several years to accomplish that and no one has even yet been able to do that." Qrow replied in shock. "I'm not like you so called pros I'm actually a real pro that manages to accomplish tasks that other people think are impossible to do." "Like I said before prove it." "Fine, but you are going to regret it once I kick your ass." "In your dreams kid." Midnight unsheated his sword as he was walking away from the ship and then he said "Katana mode."

Which caused his sword to change into a long black bladed Katana. He then charged at Qrow, who unsheated his own sword and blocked Midnight's attack. Midnight jumped back a little and charged in again for another attack, which was blocked again. Midnight started swinging his sword even faster than before, which managed to catch Qrow off guard, but thanks to his semblance he tripped while backing away and he used it to advantage to create some distance. "Tch if you think that is going to keep you from getting hit by my sword then you better think otherwise because I will hit you eventually." Midnight said as he charged at Qrow again, but this time a katana made out of shadows appeared in his other hand.

Midnight then swung both of them down at Qrow who managed to block it, but unlike last time he was having a bit of trouble keeping Midnight's attack blocked. 'This kid is far stronger than he looks.' Qrow thought as he managed to push Midnight back. While he was doing that he used his aura to make his semblance spoke in bad luck in order to screw his opponent up, which it did the ground beneath Midnight suddenly caved in and it made one of his feet stuck in the ground. Midnight tried to get his feet unstuck, but while he was doing that Qrow said as he swung his own sword down at Midnight "Your wide open!" But before Qrow's sword could hit Midnight something incredibly fast hit Qrow's sword out of his hands.

Qrow stared at his hands in confusion, but that was until Midnight said as he finally got his foot unstuck "Phew that was a close one." "What the heck did you just do?!" Qrow asked. "I used my semblance." Midnight said nonchalantly. "What kind of semblance let's you shoot your opponent's weapon out of their hands?!" "Apparently mines can I'm guessing this never happened to you?" "No. This never ever happened to me." Qrow said as he went to get his weapon. "You can reveal yourself Guardian because the secret is right out of the bag." Suddenly a shadowy knight figure stood right next to Midnight's right side.

"What the hell is that?!" Qrow asked as he stared at the shadowy knight now known as Guardian. "Is it a sentient being?" Qrow asked. "No it's more like a puppet than anything else." "So it's like a unstoppable sword and shield combo?" "Correct, but it does have it's limits. For example it can't stop a nuke that practically blows up right in front of my face, but it can stop/deflect certain types of bullets that are going to hit me."

"That's a pretty powerful semblance, but it must drain your aura pretty fast." "It did, but not anymore I trained so much with my semblance that it practically cost only a fourth of my aura to activate it and even less to maintain it. I would like to say that I have reached the limit of what my semblance is capable of currently." "How long did it take you to reach this supposed limit of yours?" Qrow asked as he got back into his own combat stance. "Hmm I think it was like sixteen or so years, but that's only because of the nonstop training I did when I was younger."

"How old were you when you started training?" Qrow asked. "Seven, but that doesn't matter let's continue where we left off. Guardian attack!" Guardian nods it's head and charged towards Qrow. When Guardian reached Qrow, Guardian unsheated a huge black sword that was on his back and in one swift movement he used it to attack Qrow. Who in turn blocked it, but while he was blocking the attack Midnight took advantage of it and charged at him too.

'Damn it I won't be able to dodge his attack while I'm blocking his guardian's attack. I'm going to have to transform.' Qrow thought as he manages to push back Guardian's sword back a little in order to get a little bit of time in order to transform and flee. Which he manages to do without getting hit by Midnight's sword. "Guardian! Archer mode!" Midnight shouts. Guardian nods in response and transform into an armourless being that has a black and silver colored bow in it's hands and a silver colored quiver on Guardian's back.

"Lighting arrow!" Midnight shouts again. In response Guardian loads a arrow that was currently releasing a lot of electricity from the head of the arrow. "Fire!" Qrow stared in shock as he was almost hit by an incredibly fast arrow. 'Crap I'm going to have to land and transform back to my human form or else I will get skewred by an arrow.' Qrow thought as he did what he was thinking. "Okay that's bull shit I never seen a semblance that can change it's shape so easily."

"Like I said before I had years of training and I mostly focused on my semblance and aura." "Still to reach this kind of level is almost impossible unless you are not even human." "Let's just say I'm not for the time being. What would you do at that point because I doubt it would be to continue fighting me, since you now know that you are already out classed." "I would try to recruit you for our cause." Qrow replied. "Congrats you and Ozpin are pretty much in sync, but I wouldn't trust or rely on him if I were you that man has so many secrets that he hasn't even told you guys about yet and I doubt he ever will unless you force him too."

"If you think I'm going to turn my back on him then you are wrong kid." "I'm not trying to, I'm just warning you guys because Ozpin is not what he seems." Midnight warned. "How do we know that you are telling the truth?" "You don't, but ask yourself this aren't you sick and tired of not fighting back for what you think is right." Midnight replied as he sheathed his sword.

"Guardian I no longer need your services." After Midnight said that Guardian nodded his head and disappeared. "I think we fought enough for today, I'm going to head back to Beacon." Midnight said as he was consumed by shadows. "Should we really be doubting Oz, Jimmy?" "I don't know, but all I know is that Midnight is usually right about stuff." "I'm going to keep doing what I'm always been doing Jimmy until I find some sense in all of this mumble jumble." Qrow replied.

"Alright I'm just going to let you know that if I see something I don't like I'm going to make my move with or without you guy's approval." "Do what you have to do Jimmy just don't cause too much trouble." Qrow said while sighing. "Do you need a ride back?" The General asked. "No I'll fly back I need to think things through on the way back."

The General nodded and then said "I hope we don't end up fighting with each other if one of us decides to leave Ozpin's side." "Yeah me too Jimmy, me too." Qrow said sadly as he suddenly transformed into a crow and flew away.


End file.
